


Kwentong Pag-ibig

by pcywrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ansgt but happy ending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcywrites/pseuds/pcywrites
Summary: Ano nga kayang mararamdaman ni Baekhyun kapag ang taong nang-iwan sa kaniya sa harap ng altar ay muling niyang nakita bilang isa sa mga kliyente niyang nagpapatulong para sa kasal
Relationships: ex fiances to friends
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hewoo this is my first time joing fic fest kaya please don't away me im baby girl pa hehe sana maenjoy ninyo :-) thank you agad sa pagbabasa naappreciate ko nang husto. ingat kayo mwa mwa

_ "I remembered when we're highschool, bago umuwi tatambay muna tayo sa paborito nating lugar na may malaking puno, may dagat, at may preskong hangin habang ikaw nakaupo't nakasandal sa puno samantalang ako nakahiga sa hita mo tapos sila sehun nagtatakbuhan sa harap natin. Nagplaplano tayo ng gusto natin for our wedding, kung gaano karami ang mga guests, ano ang mga handa, sino ang best man, saan tayo maghohoneymoon. We planned all of that while listening to our favo—" _

**"Baekhyun?hoy Baekhyun!"** naputol sa pag-iisip si Baekhyun nang tawagin siya ng kaibigang si Jongdae  **"Kanina pa kita tinatawag, ano bang iniisip mo?"** lumapit ito sa kaibigan at umupo sa tabi niya  **"Ano na naman iniisip mo kasi?"** tanong niya ulit

**"Wala naman, ano bang akala mong iniisip ko?"** tumingin ito sa kaibigan na inirapan lang siya.

**"Anong wala?, parang meron"** sabi ni Jongdae na pangisi-ngisi pa 

**"Tigilan mo nga ako Jongdae kim, kumain ka na ba?"** umiling lang si Jongdae.

**"Tara na!"** sabay silang tumayo, tanging cellphone at wallet lang nila ang dala dahil naisipan nilang wag na magdala ng kotse dahil malapit lang naman ang kainan sa office nila.

bago tuluyang makalabas ng opisina ay sinalubong sila ng assistant ni Baekhyun, na pawisan halatang galing sa labas at nagmamadaling makabalik sa opisina

**"Oh Wendy hinga ka muna"** sabi ni baekhyun na agad naman ginawa ng dalaga,nagpupunas ng pawis buti na lang din ay may dalang tubig si Jongdae at ibinigay na lang sa dalaga 

**"Sir Baek, may meeting daw po kayo bukas"** sabay hinga ulit  **"Urgent sir kasi sa december na ang kasal nila paano kasi dapat hindi tayo ang organizer, hindi ikaw. pero nagback out daw po yung nirecommend ng nice photo kay—"** huminga ulit ito **"Kayo na raw po ang organizer"**

**"Let's talk about this pagkabalik, lunch lang kami"** tumango lang si Wendy at umalis na ang dalawa.

Nasa isang waiting shed sila ni Jongdae, naghihintay ng jeep na masasakyan nang biglang may naalala. Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang lugar kung nasaan sila ngayon, dito rin ang unang araw na nagkita sila ni Chanyeol, kung saan parehas sila nagiintay ng pwedeng masakyan.

Maraming naalala si Baekhyun sa lugar na 'yun, doon din kasi ang unang beses nang pag-amin ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Ang lugar na 'yun ang unang saksi sa paano sila nagsimula. Nakatulala na naman siya, nakatingin sa malayo, nalulunod sa mga alaalang kailangan na niyang limutinnaputol na lang ito nung hinila siya ni Jongdae para tumayo dahil nandiyan na ang jeep papunta sa kakainan nila.

**"Tulala ka na naman, okay ka lang ba talaga?"**

Tumango lang si baekhyun,kaya hindi na rin siya kinulit ni Jongdae. maya maya lang ay may email siyang natanggap, siguro ito ang bagong client niya na imemeet bukas

**_from: juhyeon_seo@gmail.com_ **

**_to: baekhyunbyun@gmail.com_ **

**Good Afternoon, Mr. Baekhyun Byun. This is Juhyeon Seo your new client. Unfortunately the organizer that nice photo recommended back out, kaya we decided to choose you as our wedding organizer. Can we meet tomorrow? This is really urgent din kasi. Reply asap! If we can, Thank you!**

**Juhyeon Seo, Soon to be Park.**

Pagkabasa ay agad naman ito nagreply, buti na lang ay may libreng oras para bukas at nabanggit nga ni Wendy na very urgent ito

**_from: baekhyunbyun@gmail.com_ **

**_to: juhyeon_seo@gmail.com_ **

**Hello Ma'am. Yes we can discuss everything by tomorrow, what time are you available?**

**_from:_ ** [ **_ju_ ** **_hyeon_ ** **__seo@gmail.com_ ** ](mailto:juhyun_seo@gmail.com)

**_to: baekhyunbyun@gmail.com_ **

**We can meet after lunch, siguro mga 3pm. Thank you so much for accepting me and btw my husband will be the one who's gonna talk to you. I'm not available tomorrow eh but my husband is. It's okay if I give him your number?**

**_from: baekhyunbyun@gmail.com_ **

**_to: juhyeon_seo@gmail.com_ **

**Yes ma'am. Here's my number, 0906*******. Thank you Ma'am**

Sakto malapit na sila bumaba ng jeep nang matapos, inilagay na rin ni Baekhyun sa google calendar niya na may meeting siya bukas para hindi niya makalimutan

🖤🖤🖤

Nasa opisina ngayon si Baekhyun, iniintay mag-alas dos para maka-alis na dahil sa makati pa ang meeting place nila ng imemeet niya ngayon. nakatanggap na rin siya ng text mula kay Juhyeon na ang fiance na niya ang bahala makipag-usap sa kaniya. tinanong din siya nito kung may irerecommend siyang photo and video team, dahil bigla niyang hindi nagustuhan ang pakikipag-usap ng nice photo sa kaniya.

  
  


**Miss Juhyeon Seo**

Also, Baekhyun. May alam

ka bang pwede magcover ng

photo and videos namin for

Wedding and prenup? medjo

alanganin ako sa nice photo.

  
  


**Baekhyun Byun**

Try niyo po imessage 

ang artofglo, i think

marami po silang good

feedbacks, nakapanood na

rin po ako ng gawa nila and

it's nice po.

**Miss Juhyeon Seo**

Okay. Noted, Thank you.

  
  


**Baekhyun Byun**

Welcome po.

2:45pm nang nakarating si Baekhyun, sa SM Makati, Coffee Bean. Humanap siya ng pwedeng maupuan dahil nabanggit ng client niya na may kasama itong kaibigan. Hindi pa rin alam ni baekhyun kung sino ang imemeet dahil sa personal na lang daw siya magpapakilala.

**Miss Seo's Fiance**

Hello, nasa parking

na kami. Andiyan ka 

na ba? I'm sorry late

na yata ako.

**Baekhyun Byun**

No Sir, Okay lang po

may 10 Minutes pa naman 

ingat po!

Hindi na nagreply ang client niya kaya habang naghihintay ay binuksan niya ang laptop at inihanda ang mga gamit para hindi na siya mahirapan. Nang nahihanda ang lahat, naramdaman niyang nagvibrate ang phone niya so he check it kung sino.

**Miss Seo's Fiance**

Are you the one wearing

white polo? 

**Baekhyun Byun**

Yes po.

Pagkalingon niya ay laging gulat niya nang makita ang dalawang pamilyar na tao sa kaniya

**"Baekhyun?"** the latter said

**"C-C-Chanyeol."**

Parehas silang nakatitig sa isa't isa, nakatayo si Chanyeol samantalang nakaupo si Baekhyun, nahinto lang ang titigan nila nang bigla umubo si sehun kaya iniwas nila ang tingin sa isa't isa

**"Baekhyun i missed you"** panimula ni Sehun  **"Ikaw pala ang organizer nila Juhyeon at Chanyeol"**

**"shut the fuck up Sehun"** bulong ni chanyeol.

Nakatulala lang si Baekhyun, hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin nasa harap niya ang taong pakakasalan niya sana 2 years ago.

Ang gara lang na ang taong nang-iwan sa kaniya sa altar ay magpapakasal na sa iba at siya pa ang naging organizer nila.Alam naman ni baekhyun na maliit ang mundo, may chance talaga na magkita sila nito pero hindi sa ganitong paraan.

**"Excuse me, punta lang ako restroom"** paalam nito sa dalawa, tumango si chanyeol bilang sagot sa kaniya

Agad siyang tumayo at naglakad papuntang restroom. pinagmasdan nila si Baekhyun na nagmamadali pumuntang restroom.

**"Grabe, mapaglaro nga talaga si Lord Jesus"** sabi ni Sehun na nakatingin kay chanyeol  **"Pakakasalan mo sana 'yung mag-aayos ng kasal mo ngayon"** sabay tawa nang kaonti  **"takbo pa"**

Nakakuha naman siya ng hampas sa kaibigan, hindi rin naman nila parehas alam at kung sakaling alam nila wala rin silang magagawa lalo na si Chanyeol dahil hindi alam ni Juhyeon ang tungkol sa kanila.

**"Oh tama na kaiisip, mga fans mo siguro 'yan kanina pa nakatingin sa iyo"** sabi ni Sehun pagkatapos siya tapikin

Maya maya lang din ay nagsilapitan na ang mga fans ni Chanyeol, sikat kasing singer ang binata kaya maraming nakakakilala rito, umingay na rin ang coffee bean dahil sa tilian at panay tawag sa pangalan ng binata.

**"Chanyeol pwede po picture"**

**"Pwede po ba video greet sa friend ko"**

Bumalik tayo kay Baekhyun na nasa restroom pa rin dahil hindi niya pa kaya makita si Chanyeol Hindi pa siya nakaka-ahon sa bigat, hindi pa siya handang makita ang taong nangako sa kaniya na hinding hindi siya sasaktan.

Pero wala naman siyang magagawa iba ang personal life at ang trabaho so he needs to be professional sa harap nung dalawa. kaya naisipan na niyang lumabas at bumungad sa kaniya ang mga fans ni chanyeol na panay ang papicture sa binata.

**"Sorry sir, natagalan"** tumango lang si Sehun sa kaniya sabay sabing

**"Sir sir ka diyan, namiss kita Baekhyun"** sambit ng binata  **"Kumusta ka naman?"** tanong nito 

**"Okay naman, ikaw?"** tanong niya pabalik, hindi naman talaga siya okay. hinding hindi yata siya magiging okay.

**"Stress pero kaya naman, ano ba itong si Chanyeol ang tagal tagal"** ika ni Sehun, ngumiti lang si baekhyun sa kaniya

Nang matapos ang picture taking with fans ni Chanyeol ay agad umupo ito sa tapat ni Baekhyun, bago sila magsimula sa meeting ay tinanong muna sila ni sehun kung ano ang gusto nilang orderin para makabili na.

**"Baek, java chip, yun pa rin ba paborito mo?"** tanong ni Sehun.

**"Yes, pero iced americano na lang orderin mo. thank you"** sagot nito.

**"You can start discussing na, hindi naman ako importante diyan"**

Natawa naman ang dalawa, parehas palihim pero kita naman ito ni Sehun.

**"Hi sir, it's Baekhyun** " panimula nito  **"Ano po bang plano niyo? like may ideas na po ba kayo?"**

Napatitig naman si Chanyeol sa binata, nagflashback ang mga alaala nila ni baekhyun noon, hindi niya rin napansin na masyado na palang matagal ang pagtitig niya sa taong nasa harap niya buti na lang hindi siya nito kinikibo.

**"Nabanggit po kasi sa akin ni Ms.Juhyeon na she wants garden wedding pero her family doesnt allow you kaya church wedding ang ending."** Baekhyun said  **"Anyways may plano na po bang kayong location for the prenup shoot?"**

**"Sa Batangas sana"** hanyeol said, tumango lang si baekhyun as respond  **"Juhyeon wants a beach prenup shoot eh"**

_ Beach prenup? ganun ginawa natin ha! _

Dahil abala silang dalawa hindi na rin nila namalayan na nakabalik na pala si Sehun, maraming inorder 

"Baek kape mo" sabay abot sa kaniya 

Patuloy lang sa pagtanong at pagsagot si Baekhyun, hindi niya muna inisip ang past niya between Chanyeol.

_ huwag muna… huwag muna ngayon… huwag na lang siguro. _

Habang nag-uusap sila hindi naman maiwasan ni Sehun mapatingin sa kanila, noong kelan lang nagplplano sila ng para sa kasal nila tapos ngayon....

Alam ni Sehun ang lahat pero hindi niya pa kayang sabihin kay Baekhyun kahit na sobrang lapit nila sa isa't isa.

Nalulungkot siya pero anong magagawa niya? hindi naman niya hawak ang desisyon ng dalawa. sila pa rin ang masusunod, pero sayang lang. Kung siya ang tatanungin… si Baekhyun ang pipiliin niya para kay Chanyeol. tho juhyun made Chanyeol happy pero iba pa rin ang Baekhyun byun, iba pa rin ang nabibigay ng binata

_ tangina mo kasi Chanyeol,,, ge takbo pa. edi sana masaya kayong dalawa, sana mag-asawa na kayo ngayon… _

**"100 guests overall? and white roses for the flowers okay noted po"** sambit ni Baekhyun habang sinusulat sa notebook niya **"If ever may changes just email or message me sir, and miss Juhyeon told me about sa photo and video team."**

Chanyeol nod as an answer, ngumiti naman si baekhyun  **"I'll contact artofglo if available sila by December 8th also sir you can check them out if pasok ang videos nila sa taste niyo ni ma'am anyways, may questions pa po ba?"** Baekhyun asked.

**"Wala nam-"** naputol si Chanyeol dahil biglang sumabat si sehun  **"Dinner tayo Baek, you know as a friends not as your clients"**

Gusto man ni Baekhyun pero awkward pa  **"sorry sehun, I can't daming pending works. maybe next time"** ngumiti ito  **"I'll go ahead just email or message me if may changes. Thank you"**

Nagshake hands sila ni Chanyeol at Sehun, sabay ngumiti bago umalis. finally makakahinga na siya hirap pala magpretend

Dalawang taon ang nakakalipas maraming nagsasabi na kalimutan na niya, pakawalan na niya ang past na yun. Pero hindi naman madali, siguro sa kanila madali pero kay baekhyun,sobrang hirap. hindi niya kayang kalimutan. lalo na kapag ang kalilimutan mo ay ang inaasahan mong kasama mo sa habangbuhay, yung taong pinangakuan kang hindi ka sasaktan. 

kasalukuyang nasa sasakyan si Baekhyun, nakatulala. nasa parking pa lang naman siya wala pang balak dahil gusto niya rin sana kumain na ng dinner pero baka nasa mall pa ang dalawa.

_ sige tiisin mo ang gutom mo mars kaloka ka!! _

Maya maya lang din ay nakatanggap siya ng text mula sa kaibigan si Jongdae. buti na lang savior ka ba or sumn?

  
  


Jongdedae 😒

baks saan ka na?

tapos ka na sa meeting?

kain naman tayo, let's meet

sa glo dahil dito rin ang 

meet up ko with clients ano?

tara??

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun

okay, punta ako diyan

tapos na rin ako and may chika

ako shutek na yan. see youuu!!!

  
  


Jongdedae 😒

oks, ingat!

🖤🖤🖤

After dinner ay umuwi na rin sila, finally it's weekend pwede siya matulog nang mahaba at mahimbing.

Katatapos lang din magshower ni baekhyun, he's currently doing his night routine. Usually kain, shower, and skin care lang ang ginagawa niya sa gabi because lagi siyang nasa labas because of meetings.

Habang abala sa skin care si Baekhyun ay nakatanggap siya ng email mula kay Chanyeol, at text mula kay Sehun  _ multo ng nakaraan ba sila or sumn? _

Sehun.

Kumusta ka naman Baek?

miss na miss na kita.

Sir Chanyeol

Hi, there are changes pala

for the flowers and guests.

Ayaw muna sagutin ni Baekhyun, siguro mamaya na lang bago matulog pwede naman sumagot nang matagal iisipin naman nung dalawa na busy siya pero ang totoo ang daming nagflaflashback sa kaniya.Lalo na nung nagkita silang tatlo, nung nakita niya si Chanyeol

Si Sehun na mapangtrip pa rin, mga tawang nakakawala rin ng badvibes. Miss na miss na niya ang dalawa pero hindi na maibabalik ang dating sila. Nang matapos ni Baekhyun ang skin care niya ay nahiga na siya, bukas na lang niya siguro sasagutin ang dalawa. wala na siyang lakas, pagod, at nasasaktan siya. 

Nakatingin sa kisame ang binata iniisip kung ano kaya ang kasalanan niya noong past life at pinaparusahan siya ngayon.

nanakit ba siya noon?

nang-iwan ba siya noon?

may pinaasa ba siya noon?

**"Puta naman bakit ako pa mag-aayos ng kasal mo? bakit ikakasal ka pero ako iniwan mo sa altar. potek sana hindi ka na lang nagpakita"** sabi nito sa sarili at may mga luhang tumutulo.

**"White roses din mga bulaklak natin noon, tangina mo hanyeol mang-iiwan ka. akala ko ba hindi mo sasaktan ang puso ko"**

Tuluyan na ngang naiyak si Baekhyun, masakit. sobra, naiisip niya ano ba talagang kulang sa kaniya. ano ba talaga ang rason ni Chanyeol.Sana naman sabihin sa kaniya dahil kating kati na siyang malaman.

  
  


🖤🖤🖤

Habang mahimbing ang tulog ni baekhyun hindi niya rin namalayan na panay ring ng cellphone niya, nagising na lang ito ng may kumatok sa condo niya kaya nagmamadali siya bumangod kahit sobrang antok pa.

**"Baekhyun, gaga ano ka ba? tulog na tulog mars?"** bungad ni Jongdae na hingal na hingal  **"Papasok muna ako nauuhaw na ako tinakbo ko nang mabilis itong dulo mong unit"**

Pinapasok naman siya ni Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon ay sabaw pa rin wala pa siyang magets dahil unang una ayaw niyang kinakausap siya ng bagong gising, give him at least 30 minutes bago siya kausapin dahil wala talaga siyang maiintidihan at wala ka rin makukuhang sagot sa kaniya.

**"Ge hilamos ka muna alam kong wala kang maiintidihan ngayon, wait kita rito.Breakfast? you want me to cook?"** tanong ni Jongdae na nakapamewang pa habang hawak ang baso ng tubig

Nagthumbs up lang naman si Baekhyun as respond, gets na yun ni Jongdae kaya nagsimula na siyang nagluto. Habang naghihilamos dinig ni Baekhyun ang pagkanta ng kaibigan 

Jongdae is his bestfriend since they were kids, elementary sila nang magkakilala. Jongdae the maingay kid and Baekhyun the tahimik kid.

Nahihirapan pa siyang mag-adjust dahil sa taas ng energy ni Jongdae hindi niya kayang pantayan yet Jongdae didn't give up kay baekhyun. sige pa rin ang pakikipag-usap nito sa kaniya.

Naalala rin niya ang first fight nila ng kaibigan na halos isang buwan silang walang imikan, walang Jongdae kim sa bahay ng mga Byun, walang kasama kumain ng bananaque sa karinderya ni Aling Flor, at wala rin siyang kakwentuhan tuwing masaya't malungkot siya.

Pero syempre bilang marupok sila sa isa't isa lalo na si Baekhyun, siya na ang unang lumapit kay Jongdae kahit hindi siya ang may kasalanan. naalala niya rin nung hinampas siya ni Jongdae dahil lalapitan na rin pala siya nito naunahan lang siya.

_ grabe ang sarap naman magkaroon ng bestfriend _

Nang matapos si Baekhyun ay sakto tapos na rin magluto si Jongdae " **oh tapos ka na? ano kaya na today? charot kain na tayo. kape?"** Jongdae asked  **"yes please jowa"** Baekhyun said na agad naman nakakuha ng irap sa kaibigan.

Iniabot na sa kaniya ni Jongdae ang tasa niya  **"great taste white caramel ba ito baby ko?"** tanong ni Baekhyun  **"oo tsaka stop calling me baby, incest ka ba?"** natawa lang naman si Baekhyun 

While they're eating Baekhyun check his phone, tadtad ng message and email from Juhyeon and Chanyeol  _ sandali lang love birds  _

**"Mamaya na yan, kain muna wala naman pasok"** sambit ni Jongdae na may laman pa ang mga bunganga

**"Iyung tocino tumalsik punyeta ka"** patawa tawang sabi ni Baekhyun  **"oo na mamaya na kain muna okay fine"**

Habang kumain hindi rin maiwasan ang magkwentuhan lalo nang malaman ni Jongdae na si Chanyeol ang client nito, galit siya kay Chanyeol gusto nga niya suntukin ang binata pero alam niyang magagalit lang si Baekhyun kapag ginawa niya ito.

**"Hindi ba awkward?"** biglang tanong ni Jongdae kaya napatingin sa kaniya ang kaibigan **"wala lang ang gara kasi, iniwan ka sa altar ni** **Chanyeol pero look at him"** huminto ito " **ikakasal na, tapos hindi manlang maexplain ang side niya. Chanyeol ano? nasaan na ang pangako mo? hindi iiwan ulol"** sabi nito na may halong galit sa boses

**"Hayaan mo na, baka natakot"** sagot ni Baekhyun habang kumakain ng hotdog  **"hindi pa rin kasi ako handa marinig rason niya mamaya pala ako ang dahilan kung bakit siya tumakbo sa kalagitnaan ng kasalan"**

**"ah basta bwiset siya"** galit na sagot ng kaibigan, ngumiti na lang si Baekhyun at iniligpit ang mga pinagkainan nila para na rin makapagsimula na siya sa gagawin niya.

🖤🖤🖤

Maghapon nakababad ang dalawa sa sarili sariling laptop, sige sagot ng email, sige sagot ng tawag from client, hanap ng bulaklak dito, hanap ng maganda designers and sige bago ng mga plano.

Stress na sila, sunod sunod ang trabaho lalo na kay Baekhyun na may wedding event kinabukasn. buti na lang kamo ay libre si Jongdae pwede siya nitong matulungan.

  
  


6pm

Juhyeon Seo

Baek, parang hindi ko

bet ang arragements nila

pwede pa bang baguhin?

hanap pa ako ng pwedeng 

designer.

7pm

Juhyeon Seo

Baek, pwede pa naman magdagdag

ng guests, marami pa lang

amiga ang mommy ko at gusto 

niya isama ito dahil mga

ninang ko rin

8pm

Juhyeon Seo

Change of pre wedding location

pwede? tsaka the one artofglo

suggested, i changed my mind

masyadong lame ng backgrounds.

_ Grabe pa lang karaming mag-iba itong fiance ni Chanyeol _

Mga salitang gustong gusto sabihin ni Baekhyun sa dalaga, paano pa naman kasi parang sa kaniya lang umiikot ang mundo.

Ang daming pinabago, sa bulaklak, sa venue designer, sa motif, sa pre wed location, at marami pang iba. akala niya kasi urgent ito pero bakita parang hindi pa rin napag-iisipan nang mabuti talaga bang urgent ang kasalan na ito?

Habang abala sa paghahanap si Baekhyun, ay nakatanggap siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol  _ please ano na naman ang ipapabago niyo? _

Sir Chanyeol

Hi Baekhyun, sorry for

the changes pero i hope this

is the last favor

**_huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun bago sagutin dahil sabi na nga ba meron pa rin_ **

Baekhyun

Yes sir! ano po yun?

Sir Chanyeol

Can you play the

song while Juhyeon

is walking? pwede naman

siguro yun di ba?

**_wow parang first time mo naman ikakasal chanyeol?_ **

Baekhyun

Pwede naman po. Anong

kanta po ba ang gusto

niyong iplay?

Sir Chanyeol

Kwento ng pag-ibig.

**_putangina……_ ** …

Baekhyun

Noted po.

Sir Chanyeol

Thank you, i'll hang up

na bye! thank you so much

**_wow kwento ng pag-ibig?? seryoso na yan?_ **


	2. Kwentong Pag-ibig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa lang naman ang gustong mangyari ni Chanyeol sa ngayon, pero mukhang malabo yata niya makuha or depende sa taong iyon
> 
> Papayag kaya si Baekhyun? papayag naman siguro!

_ "Sehun nasaan na ba si Chanyeol?" _

_ "Hindi ko rin alam" _

_ "Tangina pala niyang kaibigan mo walang bayag" _

_ "Hindi natin alam ang rason Jongdae" _

_ "Wala akong pake, aya aya siya ng kasal tapos tatakbuhan niya. umalis ka na sundan mo yung kaibigan mo" _

Kasalukuyang nasa wedding event si Baekhyun, wedding ng college friend niyang si Junmyeon at Yixing. Beach wedding, siya ang organizer.Hapon ang start ng kasal ng kaibigan dahil gusto nila masaksihan ang sunset. Marami na ring guests ang nagsisidatingan for their make up and such.

**"Sir, ako na po bahala rito. mag-ayos na kayo. guest din kayo rito di ba?"** Wendy said. abala pa rin ng binata sa paghahanda ng kasal ng kaibigan, sige answer ng call for cake, for photo&video team and all.

**"Kaya mo na ba? 'yung cake wala pa, yung catering traffic jusko sabi ko kasi maaga sila umalis dahil Zambales ito malayo at matraffic"** sabi nito na may halong pag-aalala at irita

**"Kaya ko na sir, lapit na rin mag-4pm baka magahol kayo sa pag-aayos"**

Hindi na nagpumilit si Baekhyun mag-stay dahil tinutulak na rin sita papalayo ng assistant  _ wow bawasan ko kaya sweldo mo _

Habang naglalakad papuntang hotel room niya, nagulat si Baekhyun nang may biglang humintong kotse sa harapan niya  _ holdap ba ito? kuya wag po. _ dahil nagulat nga siya hindi na niya inantay bumaba ang driver

Nagpatuloy lang siya sa paglalakad habang ipinapaikot sa daliri ang susi ng kwarto niya, narinig niya rin ang pagbukas at sara ng pinto ng kotse pero hindi na niya nilingon nang biglang

**"Pst Baekhyun baks!"** sigaw ng isang pamilyar na boses, nilingon niya ito at bumungad si Kyungsoo kasama ang asawang si Jongin at ang isang anak nila  **"Isnabero ka ba,tuloy tuloy ka lang sa lakad ah"**

Lumapit ito sa kaniya at binigyan siya ng beso ganun din si Jongin samantalang kiss naman sa lips ang ibinigay ng pamangkin niyang si Yumi. Busy sila sa pagchichismisan nang hindi nila namalayaan na nasa likod na nila ang iba pang kaibigan.

**"Chikabells kayo diyan?"** sabi ni Jongdae  **"at ikaw Baekhyun ano 'yan 'di ka pa bihis? tara na bihis na, Kyungsoo sama ka"** Tumango lang naman si Kyungsoo sabay hinila na sila ni Jongdae palayo.

_ parang mga highschool lang, si Jongdae ang unang hahatak sa kanila tapos ang mga nobyo nakatingin lang  _

**"Baks nabalitaan ko Chanyeol will be here, pero wala yung fiance niya dahil nasa out of town daw"** panimula ni Jongdae  **"infairness ah lakas ng loob, I mean okay iba ang friendship natin sa relasyon niyo pero"** he pause  **"wala pa rin siyang bayag"**

**"Hanggang ngayon ba hindi pa rin siya nakipag-usap?"** Kyungsoo asked  **"gara naman niya"** dagdag pa nito

**"Alam niyo kayo, tumahimik na kayo. Hindi pa rin naman ako handa marinig rason niya. oo dalawang taon pero syempre hindi naman ganun kadali, I want to know his reasons but not now"** sambit ni Baekhyun, habang nakangiti sa mga kaibigan

**"Sana next life maldita ka na like Kyungsoo"** biro ni Jongdae na agad nakakuha ng hampas mula sa dalawang kaibigan **"aray, oh bakit! totoo naman ha!"**

🖤🖤🖤

Nagsisimula na ang kasalan nila Jun at Xing, hindi na siya pinapunta ni Jongdae sa likod dahil nga guest din siya hindi lang organizer tsaka kasama naman ni si Wendy for sure hindi papalya ang event. 

Nandoon din sila Sehun at Chanyeol na nalate nang kaonti dahil traffic daw at may pinag-usapan pa sila ng fiance niya na kahit kelan hindi nasama sa mga event na kabilang ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol.

**"Look at your ex fiance"** bulong ni Jongdae  **"lalong pumogi 'no, kaso wala pa rin siyang bayag"** dagdag pa nito

**"Bakit nakita mo na ba?"** tanong ni Kyungsoo

**"Tanga! hindi literal. Duwag siya bobo ka bastos ka andiyan lang ang asawa ko oh"** sabi ni Jongdae na may paghampas pa sa kaibigan

**"Nagtanong lang naman** " 

Nagtawanan lang sila, hindi na rin masyadong kumikibo si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang may masasabi siya.

  
  


_ "tangi kong dalangin _

_ sana'y hawiin ng hangin _

_ at mabaling sa akin _

_ ang iyong tingin, at _

_ nang ako't mapansin~" _

**_"congratulations,anak"_ **

_ "pangako ko sa iyo hinding _

_ hindi kita ipagpapalit~" _

**_"you look so good,chan"_ **

_ "iingatan ang puso mong _

_ hindi pinagkait, at  _

_ araw araw kang mamahalin~" _

Nakatulala na naman si Baekhyun, hindi niya namalayan na kanina pa pala siya kinakalabit ng kaibigang si Kyungsoo para makita si Junmyeon, naglalakad papuntang altar. hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun maluha, malungkot, at mainggit.

For Baekhyun kasi, wedding is so powerful and worth it hindi kayang pantayan ng kahit ano mang materyal. Wedding is something you should be proud of kasi finally makakasama mo nang habangbuhay ang taong mahal na mahal mo.

Baekhyun even imagine his life after getting married, alam niyang hindi siya mahihirapan lalo na't Chanyeol is with him pero si Chanyeol din pala sisira ng lahat. He can't help it gusto niya sumigaw nang malakas at umiyak.Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na pupunta siya sa kasal pero ang sakit pala manood ng kasal kasama ang taong nag-iwan sa iyo sa tapat at kalagitnaan ng kasal niyo.

_ "Chanyeol, do you take Baekhyun to be your wedded husband,to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?" _

_ Chanyeol took a deep breath and look at Baekhyun who is infront of him _

_ "i-i- i'm sorry Baekhyun, i can't do this" _

  
  


🖤🖤🖤

Nasa reception na silang lahat, tabing dagat lang din. maingay ang mga bisita dahil na rin sa mga pinapagawa ng mc, the kids are having fun, shouting, laughing and even dancing.

**"tito ninong ganda , are you okay po?"** tanong ng anak ni kyungsoo na si Yumi  **"you've been so quiet po kanina pa."**

**"Yumi tito ninong is fine, may naalala lang"** he chuckles  **"do you want some chocolates? ayun oh may kids section doon"**

tinignan naman ni Yumi ang direksyon kung saan nakaturo ang daliri ng tito ninong ganda niya.

**"Yes po"**

**"Where's papa and dy?"**

**"Outside po, talking with someone who is tall bakit po wala kayo roon?"**

**"Malamok, sensitive ang balat ni tito ninong ganda mo"**

Natawa lang ang pamangking niya, ganun din siya. nang makarating sa kids section ay itinuro lahat ni yumi ang gusto niyang kainin. panay kuha lang naman ni baekhyun

Little did they know, someone's watching them secretly smiling and mesmerizing his view.

Nakabalik ng may ngiti sa labi ang dalawa, sinalubong din sila ng mga ngiti ng kaibigan. 

"Kyungsoo labas muna ako" binitawan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng pamangkin at lumabas.

Hindi niya alam sa paglabas niya ay may nakasunod sa kaniyang lalaki patuloy lang siya sa paglalakad hanggang mahinto ang mga paa sa dagat nakatitig lang ito sa kawalan nang biglang may kumalabit sa kaniya

**_si Chanyeol.._ **

Napatingin lang siya at sinundan ng tingin ang binata na tatayo rin sa tabi niya, magpapahangin din tulad niya tahimik lang silang nakatingin sa dagat pinagmamasdan ang hampas ng alon nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol

**"kumusta ka?"** tanong ng binata,dahilan para mapatingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya 

_ ganoon pa rin, walang pinagbago nandoon pa rin ang mga tingin na nakaka-adik _

**"Ayos lang yata? stress from work you know, ikaw kumusta?"** Baekhyun manage to smile kahit inside nasasaktan siya sa muling pagkikita nila ni Chanyeol, gusto niya yakapin nang sobrang higpit pero bawal. bawal dahil  _ ikakasal na _

**"Bakit may yata? hindi ba dapat okay lang ang sagot"**

_ /Chanyeol kung tatanungin mo ako niyan pwede ka na umalis, nang tuluyan sa buhay ko/ _

**"Joke lang ito naman"** sabay tawa nang malakas ngumiti na lang si Baekhyun  _ shet he miss this, he miss the laugh, he miss the late beach date, and he miss Chanyeol _

**"muntik na sana kita sapakin buti na lang you just said na it's a joke"** Baekhyun said while slightly laughing

**"but seryoso, how are you?"** Chanyeol's voice is deep reason to look baekhyun to him " **I don't think you're fine"** _yeah you think?_

 **"ayos lang ako baliw, doing great"** _great nga ba?_ **"masaya"** _masaya?_ **"basta ayos lang naman ako busy lang sa work and other stuff"** Baekhyun said while looking sa dagat and slightly smile

Chanyeol nodded

Katahimikan na naman ang bumalot sa kanilang dalawa, parehas nakatulala. nakatingin lang sa dagat at minsan ay pumipikit para damahin ang sariwa at malamih na hangin na humahampas sa kanila

**"Baek?"**

**"Hmm"**

**"Can we.. can we back from being friends?"**

_ /bakit Chanyeol? anong gusto mong ipalabas?/ _

**"I don't know haha"**

**"Why?"**

Hesitate pa si Baekhyun sa issagot niya  _ sa tingin mo Chanyeol bakit hindi?  _ **"because client kita"**

**"oh sabagay, that's actually weird nga"**

Pero they both know na hindi 'yun ang rason, alam nilang may mas mabigat pang dahilan ayaw lang nila deretsahin ang isa't isa

**"Pero we can actually, dahil we're friends naman before kita maging client, right?"** Baekhyun said sabay tumingin nang nakangiti kay chanyeol

**"so friends?"**

**"friends."**

Saglit na pag-uusap lang pero ang saya saya na ni Baekhyun, parang ayaw na niya tanungin ang rason why Chanyeol left him in the middle of their wedding 2 years ago 

Mas gugustuhin niyang okay na sila ngayon  _ well kinda _ pero syempre hindi maiiwasan ang mga araw na mauungkat at mauungkat 'yun dahil he also deserce to know the reason why Chanyeol did that

They just looking at the sea while enjoying the wind, nilabas ni Chanyeol ang yosi niya and phone to message his fiance dahil maghapon walang text sa kaniya nag-aalala siya baka may nangyaring masama

Kaya Chanyeol excuse himself para tumawag muna sa fiance pero hindi rin sinasagot baka nga sobrang busy kaya pati pagcheck ng phone hindi magawa, pasulyap sulyap rin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kita niya kung gaano nag-aalala ang binata

_ "Sehun sabi ko naman kasi sa iyo huwag mong iiwanan si Baekhyun at hindi yun magaling sa mga daan" _

Isang flashback lang ang naalala ni Baekhyun pero graabe yung emosyon na nararamdaman niya ngayon, kaya niay nga ba makipag-kaibigan kay Chanyeol? kaya niya ba? knowing that he still loves Chanyeol

**"Ano sumagot ba?"**

**"hindi nga eh, laging sa voice message ang ending baka busy nga talaga. try ko lang siguro mamaya"**

**"tara pasok na tayo sa loob baka hinahanap na nila tayo tsaka medjo malamok na rin kasi** "

Chanyeol just nod

Sabay sila naglalakad tahimik hindi nagkikibuan not until Chanyeol speak kaya napatingin sa kaniya si baekhyun

**"I hope after this night, we`re okay na. We`re friends na ulit"**

**"Syempre naman, see you tomorrow Chanyeol"**

**"See you? aren`t we joining our friends?"**

**"I`m a little tired na rin kasi, go join them papahinga na ako** "

nang makalagpas si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ay huminga ito nang malalim at saglit tumingin kay Chanyeol na malayo na ang nalakad mula sa kaniya, it somehow made him happy na nagkaroon sila ng pagkakataon mag-usap ni Chanyeol after not seeing each other for 2 years 

Magsisinungaling si Baekhyun sa sarili niya kapag hindi niya inamin na sobrang miss niya ang binata at sana ay hindi na lang matapos ang gabing iyo, bitin. bitin ang usap nila pero they both know na hindi pa sila completely okay lalo na si Baekhyun

🖤🖤🖤

Kinabukasan maaga nagising si Baekhyun wala siyang kasama sa kwarto si Wendy kasi ay umuwi na rin after ng kasalanan, si Jongdae naman ay si Minseok ang kasama samantalang si Kyungsoo ay ang mag-ama niya, kaya wala siyang choice kaya nag-solo room siya 

Bumangon siya kaagad pagkacheck niya ng phone,  _ rest day _ niya ngayon may time siya para magrelax kasama ang mga kaibigan niya, dumeretso siya ng banyo para maligo at kitain ang mga kaibigan niya na for sure ay mga gising na

Pahubad na sana siya ng mga damit nang may kumatok sa kwarto niya, katok nagraraid kaya alam niya na si Jongdae ito ayaw na sana niyang pansinin ang kaso siniigaw na ng pangalan niya kaya no choice pinagbuksan na niya 

**“ayaw mo pa akong pagbuksan ha, hoy balita ko nag-build kayo ng relasyon ni Chanyeol ah?”** Jongdae asked sa kaibigan niyang nakasaplot na lang **“okay sige na maligo ka una para deretso na ang pagkwento mo”**

And with that Baekhyun immediately runs to the cr to take a bath, nagiintay lang ang kaibigan niya pero alam niyang nanonod ito dahil narinig niya ang intro ng tv

**“Baekhyun, anong pwedeng panoorin habang nag-iintay ako sa iyo** ?” sigaw ni Jongdae

**“Bakit kasi hindi ka na lang mag-intay sa kwarto niyo ni Minseok ha?”**

**“Hayaan mo siya roon, tangina nun hindi ako nilambing kagabi paano hanggang 3am nag-iinom pa sila”**

**“Bakit hindi ka sumama?”**

**“Ayoko wala naman kayo ni Kyungsoo eh”**

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun bagkus nagpatuloy ba lang siya sa pagligo.

Tumagal halos isang oras ang pagligo ni Baekhyun, hindi lang naman kasi pagligo ang ginawa niya, may mga flashback na naman siyang dapat ay kinakalimutan na pero hindi niya magawa dahil ang ksama niyang gumawa nun ay makakasama niya pa ng isa pang araw

Paglabas ay bumungad sa kaniya ang mga kaibigan, nakatambay na pala sa kwarto niya nanonood at may dala pang pagkain.  _ feel na feel eh _

**"Ayan na pala si Baekhyun eh, tagal maligo sis ah" bungad ni Jongdae**

**"Hi tito ninong"** bati ng anak ni Kyungsoo at saka yumakap sa kaniya

**"Hi Yumi, kumain ka na?"** tanong nito sa pamangkin, at binigyan lang siya ng tango 

Nagtataka si Baekhyun bakit nandoon ang lahat sa kwarto niya dala na rin ang mga maleta nila, hindi pa naman nila check out and ang alam niya may limang oras pa sila to enjoy the place

**"Baek, tara sa iba tayo punta" pag-aya ni Jun "it's been a while since hindi tayo nagsama-sama magkakaibigan, this is our chance to you know.. bonding** "

**"Oo nga Baek, tsaka sayang 2 days mong pahinga ko tetengga ka lang sa condo right?"** singit ni Jongdae 

**"All of a sudden?, hindi yata sapat yung cash ko rito like papayag naman ako basta makawithdraw"** Baekhyun said

**"Ako na bahala, meron doon sige na magimpake ka na at tayo'y lumarga na"** pag-aya ni Yixing

**"Sige na tara na help na kita** " sabi ni Kyungsoo na nagmamadali na rin  **"Yumi stay with your daddy, magaayos lang kami ni tito ninong ganda"** tumango lnag si Yumi sa papa niya

**"Labas lang muna kami"** biglang sabat ni Chanyeol, kaya napatingin silang lahat 

**"Sige lumabas muna kayo, Jongin iwan mo si Yumi manood na lang siya rito"** sabi ni Kyungsoo

Pagkalabas ay siyang pag-aayos naman nilang magkakaibigan, tahimik lang nang biglang nag-open ng topic si Kyungsoo na ikinatingin naman nung dalawa

**“Friends na kayo?”**

**“Sino? Chanyeol, yata hindi ko rin alam eh but if he want** ” he paused  **“Pwede naman, I think kaya ko naman”** Baekhyun said with a smile on his face

**“Baekhyun? Hindi ka ba curious** ?” tanong ni Jongdae

**“Curious saan?”**

**“Sa rason kung bakit umayaw si Chanyeol, at kung bakit bigla siyang ikakasal ngayon”**

**“Jongdae naman, sa tingin mo ba kaya ni Baekhyun yun? I mean yes kaya niya dahil karapatan niya but not this time naman na nagbubuild pa lang sila ng relasyon”**

Magsisinungaling si Baekhyun kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya curious sa rason ni Chanyeol, siguro kapag sinabi niya yun matic sa simbahan ang deretso niya dahil  _ lying isn’t right  _ pero tama si Kyungsoo, gusto niya malaman but not this time na nagsisimula pa lang sila maging comfortable sa isa’t isa.

🖤🖤🖤

Halos tatlong oras din ang tinagal ng biyahe, lahat ay pagod at nagpunta sa kaniya kaniyang kwarto. Napag-usapan din nila na bukas na lang siguro mag-activity dahil masyadong ngang napagod sa biyahe tho hindi pa naman kadiliman nang makarating sila pero nangingibabaw kasi ang pagod 

Magkakasama sila Chanyeol, Sehun, at Baekhyun. Bubukod sana si Chanyeol at Sehun dahil baka ng mailang si Baekhyun pero the latter said it’s fine at wala namang masama magsama sa iisang kwarto, as if sleeping together is now a crime

Kasalukuyang naliligo si Baekhyun, nakahiga naman ang dalawa parehas nakatingin sa kisame walang nagsasalita hindi alam kung ano ang sasabihin. Ayaw naman nila pag-usapan si Baekhyun dahil baka marinig naman ng binata at mailang sa kanila

**“Masyado naman tayong tahimik mamaya multuhin na tayo rito sa Batangas”** panimula ni Sehun na agad tumingin sa kaibigang si Chanyeol na tulala pa rin sa kisame  **“Hoy kelan mo balak sabihin kay Baekhyun? Ngayon, or gusto mo muna mas maging comfortable kayo sa isa’t isa”**

**“Hindi ko rin alam Sehun eh, when I saw him kasi parang ang lungkot niya. Parang ayoko muna sabihin pero handa na ako, deserve niya malaman yun pero siguro kapag handa na lang siya** ”

**“If that’s what you want bro, to be honest naiilang ako sa kaniya ngayon. Lalo na kanila jongdae napakakupal ko noon”**

**“Hindi mo naman pinandigan pagiging kupal eh, it’s just that you choose to be on my side tsaka ewan ko. Alam ko naman mahirap din sa iyo”**

Tumango lang si Sehun sakto palabas na ng banyo si Baekhyun na deretso balcony naman agad. Sehun decided to take a shower na lumabas naman si Chanyeol para samahan si Baekhyun na may hawak palag beer can

**“Ayos ka lang?”** tanong ni Chanyeol, tumingin naman agad si Baekhyun and smile at him

**“Yes naman, pagod lang from the biyahe”**

Saglit na nagkatitigan ang dalawang binata hanggang sa si Baekhyun na ang umiwas, nailang na siya.  _ Hindi niya talaga kaya  _

**“Nga pala, hindi ko naman sinasadya but I heard what you and Sehun talked about”** Baekhyun paused  **“Bakit ka bumalik? bakit bumalik bilang kaibigan?”**

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, deretso lang walang ibang pinagmamasdan kung hindi ang binata sa harap niya na minsan niyang minahal nang sobra

**“Hindi na ba kinakaya ng konsensya mo? Or baka naman pinapakita mo sa akin na hindi naman talaga ako kamahal mahal kaya deserve ko ang maiwanan sa kalagitnaan ng kasal ko?”**

Baekhyun just stared at him

**“Kasi kung oo ang sagot mo, sana..”** he breathe and continue what he wants to say “ **sana, hindi na lang baka siguro nakalimutan na kita, baka siguro ngayon hindi na ako nacucurious sa dahilan mo”**

This time nakatingin lang sa malayo si Baekhyun while Chanyeol is looking at him directly, na may kaunting luhang namumuo sa mga mata ganoon din si Baekhyun pero kailangan pigilin, _ hindi na siya iiyak, pagod na siya umiyak sa parehas na lalaki. _

**“I came back to apologize, Baekhyun”** Chanyeol said before drinking the beer he got from the fridge.  **“I came back for our Friendship, A friendship that I ruined 2 years ago.”**

**“But to be able to fix this, Can I be your friend ulit? Kahit ngayon lang, kahit sa hanggang ikasal na lang ako or kahit hanggang sa dumating na yung araw na handa ka na to listen sa mga gustong sabihin sa iyo? I know how curious you are. You waited for years, I think it’s my time to wait para sa araw na handa ka na”**

Baekhyun just stay silent habang nakatingin sa gubat na katapat nila ni Chanyeol, akmang papasok na si Chanyeol nang biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun

**“Friends, Client kita. Yes we can be friends.. Again Chanyeol"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thank you sa pagread, love kita mwa


	3. Kwentong Pag-ibig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makukuha na kaya ni Baekhyun ang sagot? handa na kaya siya? handa na kaya siyang malaman ang mga gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol sa kaniya?

Tatlong buwan na lang ang natitira bago ang kasalan ni Chanyeol at Juhyeon, marami rin nabago sa mga gusto nilang mangyari at sa ayaw nila mangyari. Baekhyun’s getting frustrated ito kasi ang first client niyang maraming demands, maraming pa-revision. In short makulit

Marami na rin kasing nacancel si Baekhyun na deal dahil paiba-iba talaga ng desisyon si Miss Juhyeon, siya na ang nahihiya dahil sa kapihikan ng client pero wala naman siyang magagawa binayaran siya kaya gawin niya na lang ang gusto ni client 

Wala naman problema sa groom na si Chanyeol, ang bride lang talaga ang maraming demands na nakakafrustrate kay Baekhyun. Minsan nga gusto na niya ipasa kay Jongdae pero alam niya ang pasensya ng kaibigan sa mga maarte at maraming demands ng client, though karapatan naman nila yun pero nakakahiya lang for them

**“Baekhyun, what do you think of the flowers? Tulips na lang kaya? Or let’s stick with roses?”** Juhyeon asked

**“Roses are fine maam, mas pasok sa theme na gusto niyo and sa song na napili niyo ni sir”**

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun kasi baka pati ang bulaklak ay baguhin ni Juhyeon kasi kung oo  _ sana sinakal mo na lang siya maam _ , but thank God pumayag si Juhyeon to stick with the roses as flowers

🖤🖤🖤

Hindi naman tumagal ang meeting nila, mabilis lang din kasi Juhyeon needs to come back sa office, si Chanyeol ganoon din. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang little annoyed kay Chanyeol noong nag-uusap sila, kilala niya kasi ang binata mabilis yun mahiya sa iba lalo na kapag ramdam niyang napapagod na 

Pero the latter managed to stay calm kahit halatang halata na talaga ang pagpula ng mga tenga niya sa asar at sa hiya, wala naman kaso kay Baekhyun ang palit palit ng desisyon kasi hindi naman maiiwasan pero kasi marami na siyang naconfirm na biglang kinancel ni Juhyeon kaya nahihiya siya at nasisira ang image niya sa mga suppliers na alam niyang magagaling naman talaga

Baekhyun is currently inside his car waiting for his friend Jongdae and his husband Minseok outside their condo, kagagaling niya lang from meeting nang dumeretso siya sa condo ng dalawang kaibigan para makitambay at makikain. Masyado siyang naistress sa clients niya today kailangan niya ng pahinga

Actually, Jongdae and Kyungsoo ang kaniyang comfort babies pero Kyungsoo is married with a child na kaya hindi na rin masyadong nakakasama sa gala nung dalawa, unlike Jongdae na kasal lang pero wala pang anak dahil hindi pa raw handa 

**“Hoy, bakit kasi hindi ka bumaba diyan at umakyat na kailangan talaga susunduin ka pa naming mag-asawa”** salubong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan

**“Tanga I brought something kasi for us eh hindi ko kaya bitbitin mag-isa. Alam mo ikaw ang arte mo si Minseok nga okay lang ayan tingnan mo kinukuha na mga binili ko”**

Inirapan lang siya ni Jongdae saka pumunta kay Minseok para tulungan ito dahil marami rami ang dala ni Baekhyun, tama nga siya hindi kaya ng isang tao lang ang magdadala. Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng pagsimsim ng mga binili ni Baekhyun nang biglang may kumalabit sa kaniya 

**“Sehun? Ginagawa mo rito?”** gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun, tumingin naman agad ang dalawa sa likod niya

**“Wala, my condo is two streets away lang kasi tapos I saw you guys kaya lumapit na ako”** nahihiyang sabi ni Sehun

**“Oh tapos?”** sabat ni Jongdae  **“Friends pa ba tayo ha?”** masungit na dagdag niya, kinurot naman siya ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran

**“Para kang tanga Jongdae”**

**“Okay lang, anyway I’m sorry Jongdae and I go ahead na”**

Sinundan nila ng tingin ang binatang naglalakad papalayo sa kanila

**“Jongdae para naman tanga babe, you told me na ilang beses na siyang nag-sorry and yet ginanun mo pa rin baby, learn to forgive please”**

**“Joke lang naman kasi yun, I didn’t know na seseryosohin niya okay naman na sa akin, napatawad ko naman na siya pero ewan ko tuwing nakikita ko siya naalala ko lang lahat”**

**“Okay naman na ako Jongdae, patawarin mo na rin si Sehun. Bestfriend mo yun eh”**

Tumango lang si Jongdae, Childhood bestfriends kasi sila ni Sehun. Ang binata ang una niyang naging kaibigan noong lumipat ang pamilya niya sa Makati kaya sobra siyang nasaktan na mas pinili niya pa ang Chanyeol na nakilala niya lang noong highschool kaysa ang Jongdae na kilala niya simula elementary

🖤🖤🖤

Nagising si Baekhyun sa cellphone niya na panay ang ring at ang messenger niyang kanina pa niya naririnig pero dinededma niya lang, dalawang oras pa lang kasi simula nung natulog siya late na rin siya nakauwi from Jongdae’s condo. Dahan dahan siyang tumayo para abutin ang phone na nasa tabing lamesa ng kama niya

**“Fuck aray puta sino ba ‘to?”** mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun at tinignan kung sino ang tumatawag  **“Chanyeol? Ano na naman kailangan niyo”** gusto niya sana dedmahin dahil wala na talaga siyang lakas to take the latter’s call

**“Bukas na lang kita sasagutin, wala na akong energy bukas na lang”** pagkasabi ay agad pinatay ang phone at tinurn off na ang wifi para wala nang iistorbo sa kaniyang tulog pero mukhang hindi talaga siya titigilan dahil maya maya lang din ay may kumatok sa unit niya

**“Baekhyun”** katok

**“Bukas”** katok

**“Hoy”** katok

Nakatatlong katok si Jongdae bago buksan nang tuluyan niyang binuksan ang pinto para sa kaibigan na hingal na hingal mukhang tumakbo nang mabilis papunta sa kaniya kahit madaling araw na 

**"Ano na naman kailangan mo Jongdae?"** asar na tanong ni Baekhyun na kumakamot pa ng kaliwa niyang mata

**"Did Chanyeol called you already? gago something came up super important. Even Sehun came to our condo para sabihin na you have to answer his calls and texts"**

Baekhyun thinks it’s not true but based on his friend’s facial expression baka nga it’s really important at hindi joke kaya naman agad niya pinapasok ang kaibigan para maka-inom ng tubig at dali daling kinuha ang phone para buksan

And as soon he turned on his phone, tadtad ng message from Juhyeon and Chanyeol. 20 missed calls from Chanyeol and 5 missed calls from Juhyeon, kaya he read Juhyeon’s message nang may usual facial expression sa mga mukha nito. Even Jongdae can’t read what on his friend’s mind ayaw rin naman ipabasa ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan

**To: Miss Juhyeon,**

**I got this Miss, sorry for responding late. I’ll call you later for our metting.**

That’s the last message he sent kay Juhyeon bago niya kinuha ang jacket, susi, phone at iniwan ang kaibigang si Jongdae na tulalang nakamasid sa kaniya.

**To: Sir Chanyeol,**

**Nasaan ka Chanyeol? Where the hell are you? Sagutin mo ang phone. Why did you and Juhyeon broke up bago ang kasal niyo? Tangina answer the damn call!!**

Hindi pa tuluyang nakakalabas ng condo niya ang binata ng biglang isang kamay ang dumapo sa balikat niya kaya siya napatingin

**"Baek, let's talk"**

It’s Chanyeol waiting for him, pawis na pawis.

**“What happened? the wedding’s off? why?”**

**“Let’s not talk here, somewhere na lang halika na. I’ll explain everything”**

Nasa likod lang si Baekhyun, sinusundan ang binata sa harap niya pawis pa rin at balisa para bang pinapasok niya lahat ng nangyari sa utak niya bago siya bumalik sa reyalidad

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin dahil wala naman siya ideya kung anong nangyari between Chanyeol at Juhyeon, ang tanging alam niya lang ay hindi na tuloy ang kasal ng dalawa

Nasa loob sila ng kotse ni Chanyeol tahimik parehas walang gusto magsalita, parehas nakapokus ang mga mata sa daan. Ayaw naman ni Baekhyun umeksena dahil alam niyang masisigawan lang siya ni Chanyeol

Mabilis ang biyahe, they are now in antipolo sa usual place nila sa paborito nilang tambayan noong sila pa, kung saan niya sinagot si Chanyeol.

Naunang bumaba si Baekhyun sumunod si Chanyeol na nagbuntong hininga pa bago lumapit nang tuluyan kay Baekhyun na tulala sa mga city lights na nakikita

**“Baek, the wedding is off. Hindi na kami ikakasal”** panimula ni Chanyeol

**“Bakit?”**

**“Ayaw niya nang ituloy, ayaw na niya. Sabi niya this time sundin naman namin ang desisyon namin para sa sarili naming buhay, She doesn't want this gusto niya maging masaya habangbuhay"**

Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun sa kaniya hanggang natapos siya magkwento, tulala lang si Baekhyun sa kawalan. Nag-iisip kung pwede na ba? pwede na rin ba niya malaman ang rason kung bakit hindi sila kinasal? 

Halos 20 Minutes lang din sila nakatulala sa tanawin sa harap nila, nakaupo sa damuhan. Nagpapahangin, humihinga, nag-iintay ng tyempo

**“Chanyeol?”** mahinang tawag ni Baekhyun  **“How about yours? how about ‘yung reason mo naman, the reason why you left me? Pwede ko na rin bang malaman?” tumingin siya sa binata**

Hindi kumibo si Chanyeol but instead ngumiti siya habang nakatingin sa tanawin sa harap

**“To be honest Baekhyun, hindi ko rin gusto ‘yung ginawa ko sa iyo. Ayokong iwanan ka sa altar at magmukhang tanga per-”**

**“Pero?”**

**“Pero I had to. Kinailangan ako ng pamilya ko, kailangan nila ako para isalba ‘yung kung ano mang pinaghirapan nila”** tumingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya “ **I love you Baek, I love you so much pero kailangan ako ng pamilya ko eh. I’m sorry for leaving you, I’m sorry kung hindi ko natupad ‘yung pangako ko sa iyo. Pasensya na for being asshole and coward. Mahal ko lang talaga ang pamilya ko. Believe me Baekhyun, grabe ang konsensya mng namumuo noong ginawa ko sa iyo 'yun. I know how much you love the idea of marriage pero ako isang gago sinira lahat. I really want to explain this nang mas maaga peeo everytime I see you, Everytime na nakikita kitang bumababa ng building ng company mo nagbaback out ako. I'm sorry Baekhyun"**

**“Bakit ako ba hindi ko mahal pamilya ko? ginawa rin naman nila sa akin ‘yung katulad sa iyo, pero ano bang ginawa ko? Sinalba ko ‘yung relasyon na alam kong magiging masaya tayo, ako. Ang unfair kasi Chanyeol. Lumaban ako, pinaglaban ko relasyon natin sa pamilya ko pero ikaw anong ginawa mo? umalis ka, bumitaw ka. Sana hindi mo na lang ako inalok ng kasal”** huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun bago pinagpatuloy ang mga gusto niyang sabihin kay Chanyeol  **“Sana pala hindi na lang tayo nagkakilala, siguro hindi ako nasasaktan nang paulit-ulit sa alaala ng pag-iwan mo sa akin sa altar** ”

**“I’m sorry Baekhyun, I’m sorry for leaving you, I’m sorry for everything”**

**“Kaya ba ako ‘yung kinuha niyo to organize your wedding para asarin ako? para ipamukha sa akin na ikaw magiging masaya, ako ito malungkot takot na magmahal ulit”**

**“Juhyeon was the one chose you, siya ang nag-plano ng lahat. Lahat ng changes are made up, planado niya ‘yun. She told me everything, kahit ‘yung sa atin na hindi ko nabanggit alam niya. Alam niya ‘yung ginawa ko sa iyo. Juhyeon chose you, for us. For us to be okay”**

🖤🖤🖤

It’s been 2 weeks since Chanyeol and Baekhyun talked also ‘yung kasalan na hindi natuloy

2 weeks na rin ang last meet nila Baekhyun at Juhyeon, that last meet was so intense. Maraming nalaman si Baekhyun na kinaluwag ng nararamdaman niya

Syempre Baekhyun ang Chanyeol hang-out as a friend, catch up since ilang taon din silang hindi nagkita. Okay naman kay Baekhyun  _ yata?? _

It's almost Chanyeol's birthday na rin, nagplaplano na ang pamilya ni Chanyeol kung anong gagawin, kung maghahanda ba dahil for Chanyeol ayos lang kahit puro kaibigan niya ang kasama

Their squad is back, wala nang ilangan between them especially Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Mahirap man kay Baekhyun dahil mukhang hanggang ngayon ay mahal niya pa ang binata pero ayaw naman niya maging marupok,  _ kaya okay.. tiisin _

They're currently at Sehun's condo, saturday night meaning beer night.

**"Okay ka sa ganitong set-up? hindi na ilang?"** tanong ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun habang nag-aayos ng mga kailangan sa inuman

**"Ayos lang, ayos lang naman yata?"**

**"Meron pa 'no? may gusto ka pang masagot ano?"** singit ni Kyungsoo  **"Ano 'yun?"**

**"Hindi ko rin alam eh,gumaan naman pakiramdam ko nung sinabi niya reason why he left pero"** huminga si Baekhyun **"pero pakiramdam ko kulang, pakiramdam ko may gusto pa siya idagdag pero ayaw sabihin ng mga bibig niya. Ewan baka nag-aassume lang ako, baka iyong naman na talaga** "

**"Chanyeol loves you, even nung umalis siya. I know he loves you kahit may kasalan na ganap between him and Juhyeon"** Kyungsoo said

**"How can you be so sure?"**

**"Makikipagkaibigan ba 'yan kung walang intensyon, kung walang aayusin? kung walang gusto makuha. Baekhyun, kilala ko kayong dalawa since we're highschool. Kabisado ko na kayo"**

Kyungsoo smiled bago dahan dahan hinaplos ang likod ni Baekhyun sabay umalis para pumunta sa living room kung saan andoon ang lahat

Masaya naman so far, wala nang ilangan sa kanilang lahat hindi katulad noon na kapag may isang magsasalita it’s either si Baekhyun or Jongdae ang mananahimik kasi nga nawala ‘yung closeness 

Natapos ang inuman nila na wala naman naglabasan ng sama ng loob  _ thank God _ , Si Sehun at Baekhyun ang naiwan para maglikpit ng mga pinaggamitan nila. Hindi naman sila masyadong uminom kasi wala rin sila sa mood

Abala si Baekhyun sa pagpunas nang bigla siyang kinalabit ni Sehun na nag-aalok ng isang boteng beer, ngumiti lang si Baekhyun sabay iniwan ang basahan sa lamesa para sumunod kay Sehun sa Balcony

Bumungad kay Baekhyun ang binata na nakatayo’t nakadungaw sa mga building sa harap niya sabay kumuha ng sigarilyo’t sinidihan, tinabihan ito ni Baekhyun 

**“Kumusta ka naman Baek?”** seryosong tanong ni Sehun bago humipak sa sigarilyo

**“Ayos lang, ayos na. Ikaw? Ikaw ang kumusta?”**

**“Ito namuhay ng may guilt sa puso”** Napatingin ang binata sa kaniya, ganoon din si Baekhyun  **“Ang unfair ko lang sa iyo, sana pala binalikan din kita, sana pala kinumusta rin kita, sana pala hindi ako nang-iwan katulad ng ginawa ni Chan”**

**“Naiintindihan kita Sehun, yes magkakaibigan tayo pero wala eh nangyari na, may napili ka na but thankful ako na you stay with him at least alam kong ikaw ang kasama siya”**

**“Sorry Baekhyun, hanggang ngayon nahihiya pa rin ako sa inyo”**

**“Shh, lahat nang iyan ay mga nakaraan na dapat hindi na inaalala. Okay naman na tayo, okay na rin kami ni Chan ganoon talaga hindi lahat ng bagay ay aayon sa gusto natin, masakit but that’s reality eh. Kaya Se, don’t worry na okay na tayong lahat”**

Katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanilang dalawa habang si Sehun ay humihipak ng pangalawa niyang sigarilyo at si Baekhyun umiinom ng beer na binigay ni Sehun ay may isang lalaki pa lang nakatingin at nakikinig sa kanila

**“I’m also happy na okay na kayo, sorry for ruining your friendship. Sana, sana ‘yung atin naman ang maayos Baekhyun. Good Night”**


	4. Kwentong Pag-ibig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's continue our story that I ruined"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ito na ang last chapter, enjoy mwa love ko kayo.
> 
> happy ending iyan, bawal ang full angst dito okay hehe enjoy

_ “Chan, what do you think? beach wedding or chapel?” _

_ “Anything will do para sa akin, gusto ko nga Mahal, garden wedding eh. Tapos dapat makikita natin ang sunset, grabe naiimagine ko ang itsura mo habang nakasinag sa iyo ‘yung araw. Ang ganda ganda mo sobra” _

_ “Luh! Pafall! Hala pafall siya, ayoko na rito uuwi na lang siguro ako” _

_ “I never lie to you, kapag sinabi kong maganda ka totoo ‘yun, grabe ka sa akin ah” _

_ “Ito naman joke lang, naniniwala naman ako eh ang chessy mo lang” _

_ “Tapos mahal parang ang ganda kapag white roses ano? or tulips?” _

_ “Ang ganda naman kapag white roses pero ang ganda rin kapag tulips, mayaman naman na siguro tayo noon edi dalawahin na natin ang bulaklak” _

_ “Okay dalawahin nat-” _

_ “Hoy! ako best man ah kapag hindi ako thank you na lang sa lahat” _

_ “Papansin ka Sehun, paladesisyon ampota pero Baekhyun bessy ko alam mo na ang role ko ah” _

_ “Ikaw rin pala paep-” _

_ “Ang iingay ninyo paano makakapag-isip ‘yung dalawa” _

_ “Ito na ang ice candy na milo” _

_ \--- _

_ “Sehun tawagan mo iyang kaibigan mo nababanas ako sa kaniya, kapal ng mukha niya” _

_ “Jongdae, huminahon ka kasi baka naman may rason ‘yung tao” _

_ “Tangina mo ba? anong rason ibibigay niya? umorong bayag niya? aba'y gago pala siya” _

_ “Jongdae, ano ka ba? ikaw muna nga kay Baekhyun kami na bahala pakalmahin mo sarili mo si Kyungsoo andoon rin” _

_ “Fuck Jongin anong ba itong pinasok ni Chanyeol? gago naiinis na rin ako eh planado na ang lahat, gusto niya rin ito bakit siya umalis ang gago ampota ayaw pa sumagot” _

_ \--- _

_ “Ang small world talaga pare, ‘yung ikakasal sana sa iyo na iniwanan mo sa ere ay siyang mag-aayos ng kasal mo” _

_ “Manahimik ka pwede?” _

_ “Pero paano kapag” _

_ “Kapag?” _

_ “Sinadya ito ni Juhyeon? Paano kapag alam niya ang lahat nagpapatay malisya lang siya or baka gusto niya lang inggitin si Baekhyun?” _

_ “Hindi naman siguro, alam ko naman kung may alam si Juhyeon o wala” _

_ “So? anong feeling? anong feeling makita ang first love mo?” _

_ “Wala, ano ba dapat maramdaman? mukhang masaya naman na siya, naka-ahon naman na yata siya” _

_ “How can you be so sure? ‘yan ang perspective mo paano pala kapag sinusumpa ka na niya?” _

  
  
  


_ “Tangina Jongdae, this is a nightmare a fucking nightmare. Ang kapal ng mukha magpakasal eh nang-iwan nga sa ere the fucking audacity di ba?” _

_ “I therefore conclude na bumalik siya para gaguhin ka ulit, sabutahiin ang kasal please” _

_ “Gago huwag, mukhang mabait naman ‘yung fiancé” _

_ “Yeah, mukhang mabait at mukhang iingitin ka rin” _

  
  


_ \--- _

_ "Anong plano mo? makakasama mo si Baekhyun ng halos isang araw, nung nagmeeting pa nga lang para ka nang aalis eh ano pa ang isang araw?" _

_ "Onti onti ko aayusin Sehun, gusto kong ayusin ang gulong ginawa ko. Sana hindi pa late, sana puwede pa" _

  
  


_ \--- _

_ "Let's end our relationship Chanyeol, we both know naman na hindi natin mahal ang isa't isa. Alam natin na napilitan lang tayo because this is what our parents want to, pero matanda naman na tayo. Siguro it's time for us to decide" _

_ "I'm sorry Juhyeon" _

_ "Don't be, Hindi naman ikaw ang may kasalanan parehas natin gusto ang gagawin natin. I know you still love Baekhyun" _

_ "How'd you know? paano mo nalaman ang sa amin ni Baekhyun?" _

_ "Chanyeol, hindi ako tanga alam ko 'yang mga tingin na iyan. Ganiyan na ganiyan mo siya tinitigan noong ikakasal kayo, yes I was there. Don't worry Chanyeol hindi ako galit, wala akong galit sa puso. Hindi rin naman ikaw ang gusto ko pakasalan,ikaw rin naman ganoon. Parehas natin gusto ito, kaya please let's just choose what's best for us. Ayusin mo ang sa inyo ni Baekhyun" _

_ \--- _

A flashback came for the both of them, hindi rin nila alam kung bakit naiisip nila iyon in the middle of work kanina lang ay busy sila at nakatutok ang mga mata sa computer

It's already December 8th, kasalan na sana nila Juhyeon at Chanyeol. Hindi naman sa masaya si Baekhyun pero mukhang ganoon na nga, hindi dapat pero hindi niya mapigilan

Wala pa namang something sa kanila ni Chanyeol, they both settled as friends  _ sa ngayon _ pero kapag nagsettle sila sa friends lang kahit alam nilang mahal pa rin nila ang isa't isa  _ aba puta tanga _

Sometimes Chanyeol visiting him sa office, mag-aaya ng lunch tapos biglang hahawak sa bewang niya  _ syempre kikiligin tataas hope _ hindi na lang din naimik si Baekhyun because he loves it

He loves Chanyeol touches, kisses, hugs, and comforting words. Tipong mawawala talaga pagod at inis mo dahil ramdam mong sincere at galing sa puso niya ang mga sinasabi niya sa iyo

Very showy kasi si Chanyeol, hindi ito nahihiya makipaglandian in public because unang una at huling huli  _ why would he? _

Highschool sila nang magkakilala, freshies totoy days tipong gel blue pa ang gamit ni Chanyeol para magpacute kay Baekhyun na mataray at mawawala ang itim sa mata kapag nairap

Marami na ring sumuko manligaw diyan kay Baekhyun dahil nga ang sungit sungit, tsaka grabe kung mamahiya sobrang iiwas ka talaga marami rin nagsabi kay Chanyeol na tumigil na kasi walang pag-asa lalo na't maingay na binata si Chanyeol

But the latter stay, nagtiyaga, naghintay. Wala eh gusto niya talaga tsaka ganoon naman daw talaga kung gusto mo kailangan mong paghirapan para masabing deserving ka for that person

Araw araw may flowers si Baekhyun, kung hindi white roses, tulips ang dala ni Chanyeol. Hatid sundo rin siya ng binata kahit na magkaiba ang sched nila iintayin niya si Baekhyun sa labas ng building nito para lang makasabay

Baekhyun also love how Chanyeol treated him, he feel safe and happy when he's with Chanyeol sa isip nga ni Baekhyun, Si Chanyeol ang tahanan na uuwi't uuwian niya at hindi magsasawang iparamdam 'yung pagmamahal na deserve ng binata

Si Chanyeol din ang halos nakasaksi ng struggles niya, 'yung mga panahong hindi siya matanggap ng pamilya niya sa kung anong kasarian ang meron siya. Sa pagbagsak niya sa klase, pagkawala niya sa honors, pagkawala ng paboritong pinsan niya.

Chanyeol is always there for him to hug and kiss him everytime he needs it, ang binata lang ang kaya magpakalma sa kaniya.

\---

**"Anong gusto mong dinner Baekhyun?"** Chanyeol ask while driving  **"I mean where do you want to eat?"**

**"Anything and kahit saan will do, wala rin akong maisip eh wala akong cravings haha kaya you can decide na"**

Chanyeol just nod, tila ba'y may anghel na dumaan sa harap nilang dalawa kaya tumahimik sila. Kanina lang ay nagtatawanan ngayon ay tumahimik at parehas nakatingin sa daan

Maulan, at medjo madilim din sa daan tanging stoplights lang ang nagsisilbing liwanag at ang mga kotse pero bilang lang din kasi medjo late na rin nang nag-out si Baekhyun

Chanyeol look at Baekhyun na nakadungaw sa labas 

**"Baekhyun?"**

**"Hmm"** sabay dahan dahan tumingin sa binata  **"Yes what is i—"** hindi natuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil sumabat na agad ang binata sa harap niya

**"I love you"** malambing na sabi ni Chanyeol  **"I love you, I'm sorry for leaving you"**

**"Shhh it's okay, tapos na di ba? I already forgive you ayos naman na tayo eh"**

Sa kalagitnaan ng titigan nila ay biglang umilaw ng berde 'yung ilaw  _ basag ampota _

**"Itatabi ko lang, I really want to talk with you eh"**

**"Chanyeol 'wag na, continue driving we can talk naman eh besides lat—"**

Late na rin ang warning ni Baekhyun dahil naitabi na ang kotse sabay tumitig sa kaniya ng deretso

**"I told you na it—"** hindi na naman natapos ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi dahil dumampi na ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa labi niya

Ang mga halik na nagpapakalma sa kaniya, mga halik na miss na miss na niya, mga halik na talagang gusto niya

**"I love you Baekhyun, let's start again. Let's continue our story na tumigil nang dalawang taon. I'm sorry for leaving you my love, ikaw at ikaw pa rin talaga hanggang dulo"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading talaga jusko akala ko talaga di ko matatapos huhu love you thank you talaga


	5. Kwentong Pag-ibig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a special episode, meaning ito po ang smut chapter hehe hindi ako super magaling when it comes to smut dont judge me hehe im babie pa po enjoy

"Fuck Baekhyun, ang sikip mo" Chanyeol continue thrusting while kissing Baekhyun "I miss you,I miss your lips and yes I miss your hole"

It's been 5 months, limang buwan simula nung nagka-ayos sila, limang buwan na simula nung naging magkaibigan sila yes wala pang label hindi rin naman kasi nila alam kung sasabak na ba sila or huwag muna baka kasi nagiging mabilis sila

_ Hindi pa ba mabilis ang ginagawa niyo ngayon? _

"I miss your dick, oh puta 'yan gus—" hindi natapos ni Baekhyun ang pagsasalita dahil biglang bumayo nang mabilis si Chanyeol "Parang gago dahan dahan, masakit kaya"

Chanyeol just smirk and continue what he doing, nasasarapan naman si Baekhyun habang dahan dahan kumakalmot sa malalapad ng likod ni Chanyeol na gustong gusto rin ng binata kaya lalo siyang ginaganahan kumantot

Pabilis nang pabilis ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol at palakas din nang palakas ang bawat ungol ni Baekhyun na mukhang rinig na rinig na ng kapitbahay ni Chanyeol, but wala siyang paki as long as nasasarapan siya walang makakapigil sa kaniya kahit client pa 'yan

_ uhaw na uhaw sis?  _

"Puta Baekhyun ang sarap sarap mo pa rin, shit im cumming" sa huling mabilis na pagbayo ni Chanyeol ay siyang mabilis na labas nito sa butas ni Baekhyun agad naman nito isinumbo ng binata, not dropping any single juices from Chanyeol's dick

Ngumiti sila sa isa't isa bago tuluyan mahiga at yumakap sa isa'isa, parehas naghahabol ng hinihinga habang nakatitig sa kisame

"I love you B" Chanyeol looked at him and kissed his forehead "Rest na ikaw, bukas na magbath"

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, maya maya lang din ay nakatulog na siya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at nakayakap. Chanyeol can't help it kaya napatitig siya sa binata sa harap niya na mahimbing nang natutulog

He's going to lie if he admit na hindi niya namiss ang binata, ang greatest love niya he miss the latter so much. He promised to himself that this time, this chance na ibinigay sa kaniya ay hinding hindi niya sasayangin

He loves Baekhyun more than anyone, kaya sobrang nagsisise siya na binitawan niya ang mga kamay na nagbibigay ng lakas sa kaniya everytime he's breaking down or giving up

\---

"Baekhyun, you're here? kanina ka pa?" tanong ni Chanyeol sa binata na nakatitig lang simula nung nakapasok siya sa loob ng condo unit

"Bakit bawal ba?" tumayo si Baekhyun at naglakad sa direksyon kung nasaan si Chanyeol "Hug mo 'ko" akmang yayakap na ang nakakatangkad na binata nang biglang "I'm horny"

Chanyeol smirked, Baekhyun saw it kaya bigla siyang humalik sa binata

Their kiss are so passionate, it's obvious na it's love over lust the way Chanyeol kissing Baekhyun so softly made the latter moan a little

Baekhyun lower his hands, touching the other man's abs. Chanyeol was about to touch the smaller man nang bigla itong bumitaw sa halik at hinila ito papuntang sofa

"Sit down" Baekhyun command

"Okay chill babe"

Sa pag-upo ni Chanyeol ay siyang pagpatong ni Baekhyun sa mga thighs ng binata, grinding his dick to Chanyeol started kissing the latter. Chanyeol was about to touch him pero bigla tumigil si Baekhyun sa kung ano mang ginagawa niya

"What?, continue what you're doing"

"Don't touch me, if you touch me I'll you here kahit anong libog mo pa"

"That's harsh naman B! I always touch you di ba"

"But not tonight"

Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol, hindi niya magets kung ano bang kink meron ang baby boy niya pero alam niya in the end magugustuhan naman niya ito dahil it’s Baekhyun, it’s Baekhyun’s hole

Pinagpatuloy ni Baekhyun kung ano man ang ginagawa bago siya hawakan ng binata, sa bawat paghalik at pag-iwan ni Baekhyun ng mga marka sa leeg at dibdib ng binata ay siyang pagtigas ng alaga niya sa loob ng slocks niya

“Baby I can’t take it anymore please let me touch you”

“No! stay still!”

Dahil na rin sa takot niyang maiwang libugan sa kalagitnaan ng halikan nila hindi niya na lang hinawakan si Baekhyun kahit gustong gusto na niya paluin ang malalaking pwet ng binata 

Back to our Baekhyun na dahan dahan nang binubuksan ang slocks ni Chanyeol at handa nang isubo ang malalaking alaga nitong matagal niya rin hindi natikman,  _ yes he miss it, he miss sucking Chanyeol _

Nang naibaba na niya ang mga saplot ni Chanyeol ay dahan dahan niya rin jinakol ang mga alaga nito sabay tingin sa binata na kanina pa nagpipigil na hindi siya hawakan, siguro kung hindi siya nito pinipigil ay kanina pa bumabayo ang binata

“Fuck B! stop teasing me isubo mo na, iparamdam mo nasa akin ‘yang mainit mong bunganga”

And with that tuluyan na nga isinubo ang tite ng binata, taas baba dura nang dura at sabay tingin sa binata na panay pikit at pigil umungol  _ dahil tangina B ano ba ang kink mong gaga ka? _

“Gago ang init, ang sarap bakit pa-rang mas- mas gu-maling ka?”

Dahil abala si Baekhyun sa pagchupa sa binata ay hindi na niya namalayan na hawak na pala ni Chanyeol ang mga buhok niya at dahan dahan inilulubog para mas malalim pa ang maabot ng tite niya  _ ay wow deep throat ‘yan??? _

Huminto si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol “I told you don’t tou-”

“Enough with your kink baby, ako naman”

Sa pagsabi ni Chanyeol ay siyang pagbuhat niya sa binata at dahan dahan ibinato sa sofa niya, pinilas ang boxer na suot ng binata

“Ang ganda”

Dinuraan ni Chanyeol ang magandang butas ni Baekhyun bago dahan dahan ipinasok ang alaga niya para kahit paano ay makapag-adjust si Baekhyun, kahit ilang beses na kasi sila nagsesex ay masikip pa rin si Baekhyun and Chanyeol loves that

“Ahhhh, putangina Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol groaned the moment he starts thrusting

“Fuck Baekhyun, ang sikip mo yet ang sarap”

Sa bawat bayo ni Chanyeol ay siyang pag-ungol nilang dalawa, parehas nasasarapan, parehas nag-eenjoy sa kung ano man ang ginagawa nila

The room filled with their moans and their names, sige  _ fuck Baekhyun ang sarap sarap mo, Chanyeol stop teasing me and do it faster, AHHHHH, gago I’m cumming, shit bilisan mo naman Chan _

And syempre the moment na nilabasan si Chanyeol ay ang pagsubo rin ni Baekhyun para inumin ang mga juices na galing sa paborito niyang kantotero _ syempre siya lang naman kumakantot sa kaniya  _

Both panting, nakaupo sa sofa naghahabol ng hininga bago magsimula magsalita ulit. The two were quiet nang biglang tumayo si Baekhyun para pumunta sa kwarto ni Chanyeol

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked

“Bath para makapagluto dahil I’m hungry eh”

“Sabay tayo?”

“Ulol wala nang round two, I’m sore pa mamaya ka na maligo me muna”

Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng binata “I know, pero let’s bath later. I have something to tell you eh”

Pumayag naman si Baekhyun “What is it?”

“Are we fuck buddies?”

_ out of context naman ito si Chanyeol _

“What do you think we are Chan?”

“I don’t know, I love you and fucking you means alot. Those kisses and I love yous are sincere”

“Bakit? sa tingin mo ‘yung akin hindi? do you really think na papayag ako makipagsex sa iyo if I don’t love you or hindi tayo?”

“What do you mean B? so we’re boyfriends? not fubus?”

“Oo naman we are, di ba nga we both said na babawi tayo sa isa’t isa. Hindi mo naman na kailangan manligaw sa akin because you already did that. I love you okay? Now pwede na ba ako magbath?”

“Ito naman puro bath eh, sige na nga maligo ka na. I love you kiss muna”

“Parang tanga, maliligo na ako”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ITO NA TALAGA ANG ENDING NILA SINGER CHANYEOL AND WEDDING ORG BAEKHYUN SANA NAGENJOY KAYO MGA BESHIE KO

**Author's Note:**

> thank you po i love you po mwa mwa.


End file.
